Dr Cullen
by OddBall2008
Summary: CHALLENGE PROMPT. Bella gets injured and goes to the hospital, where she meets Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Love blossoms. One-shot.


"**Dr. Cullen"**

_**Twilight**_

**Prompt: Doctor**

**Type of Story: One-shot, AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Words: 1,253**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Author: (Me) OddBall2008**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoiler(s): None that I can think of…**

**Summary: Bella has been in Forks for two weeks when she gets injured and has to go to the hospital. It's there that she meets Dr. Cullen…and falls head over heels in love…AU**

A/N: Okay. I'm currently working on a Harry Potter/ Twilight story. This will be my first Twilight fic…ever. And, it will be a Bella/Carlisle (Bellisle) fic? Hmmm. I guess this shows where my true allegiance lies! LOL

A/N2: The idea comes from the **Apple-a-Day Fanfic challenge **from the live journal of **twilightrarely! **All of the prompts are amazing, and I'm thinking I just may take up some more…

**BTW: if enough people want, though this story will be a one-shot, I'll happily make a Sequel to this, that'll most likely be novel length. Just let me know!**

**--**

**Bella's POV**

_You should go to the hospital, Bells, _he'd said. _You could have a concussion, and you look like crap._

With a sigh, I now had to admit defeat. Today was Tuesday, marking the second week it's been since I moved here to Forks, Washington. The only good thing about this town was…I wrinkled my nose, trying to think.

Never mind. There wasn't anything, except if you counted my dad, Charlie. But he was always at work and hardly took the time to look at me, much less strike up a nice conversation and make my stay worthwhile.

In fact, now that I think about it, it had taken Charlie a full day to realize something was wrong with me.

For a seventeen year old girl, I was surprisingly clumsy. I usually accumulated at least one bruise a week. Three, if I was set on breaking my own personal record.

Yesterday I'd taken a tumble down the stairs, slamming my head on the banister on the way down, and again on the hard wooden floor of my home once I'd landed. I went to school with a huge headache, and tried to make it through the day.

I had to leave after third hour due to the extreme pain. I then spent the entire day in bed, sleeping. I'd woken up this morning to find that my nose had bled during the night and had crusted on my face.

Charlie had come in to check on me, and instead of even seeming remotely concerned, had told me to take myself to the hospital to get myself checked over. He then went about his normal routine and left for work.

Gee, he was such a caring guy.

So, now, here I was sitting on a lab room table with the crinkly paper, idly letting my gaze move about the room.

The entire room was bare except for the few posters that had medical mumble jumbo on them. As I tried to breathe through my nose, a particularly strong throb hit me, at the base of my skull.

I let out a moan, and my eyes watered on their own accord.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the doctor entered. I looked up at him…and forgot to breathe.

He was, without a doubt, the most handsome creature I'd ever had the pleasure of resting my eyes upon. And that included the five eerily beautiful, if not strange, kids at the school I went to, Forks High.

In fact, if I were to do him complete justice, I wouldn't say he was handsome; he was absolutely _gorgeous. _

He was tall, easily over six feet, with pale blonde, slightly wavy hair that sat atop his head and framed the sides of his face perfectly. His facial features were perfect in everyway; strong, squarish jaw, chiseled cheek bones that led up to his eyes, framed by white blonde lashes. There were faint purplish shadows beneath his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days, but the rest of his extremely pale white skin was flawless.

He was holding a file in his hands, and when he looked up at me, I saw that his eyes were a blazing amber-gold. He looked really young; maybe twenty-four, or twenty-five. But he carried himself as if he was much older. His movements were fluid; his graceful walk made me think of a stalking panther about to strike.

My heart thudded erratically in my chest, and I quickly looked down at my knees.

_Let's get this over with so I can get out of here. _I thought desperately.

"Hello, Miss Swan." The doctor said, and almost immediately, my face flushed at the sound of his alluring voice. It was so charming, so…

I let out a shaky sigh and looked up at him. I gave him a shy smile.

"Hi,"

"I'm Dr. Cullen, but I'd strongly prefer it if you called me Carlisle." Carlisle gave me a full grin, his eyes crinkling just slightly at the corners. Dizziness swept over me at the sight and I shook my head to clear it. Wow, way to dazzle me, doc.

Carlisle frowned and grabbed a stool, pulling it over to me. His long lab coat opened and I saw he was wearing a scarlet shirt and ironed black dress pants.

He looked like a god.

"Well, Miss Swan…" Carlisle began.

"Bella. Call me Bella," I blurted, without thinking. Carlisle looked at me and nodded as he put the stool right before me and sat down on it. His immediate nearness almost made me swoon.

_What the heck is wrong with me? _I thought, panicked. I'd never reacted this way around guys before. I mean, I wasn't gay, but I'd never been attracted to any guy before.

Possibly because I spent all my time trying to be invisible…

"Bella, can you hear me?"

With a start, I realize Carlisle was waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Huh…?" I asked, dazed. My head was starting to ache again. Carlisle looked at me, his eyes clouded with concern. My eyesight began to blur and I groaned, gripping my head.

"Okay, we're going to take you to…" the rest of Carlisle's words were cut off as he reached out for me. I lost my balance and fell into his arms. Pain began to overwhelm my head, but I was still conscious of the fact that the beautiful doctor was now holding me.

His arms were hard as stone, and felt somewhat cool, even through the fabric of his lab coat.

As I began to black out, my last thought to myself was, _Now there is something about Forks that is worthwhile for me…and his name's Carlisle Cullen._

**FIN**

A/N: Okay, so I left this one-shot a cliff hanger. Setting up suspense, I guess. Keep in mind that this fic is AU, so instead of Bella falling for Edward, she falls for Carlisle…but that doesn't mean Edward won't fall in love with Bella…HAHAHA! I'm so cruel.

Consider this story an appetizer, and if anyone wants a full novel length Sequel to this story, let me know.

If I get a total of **10 people **to review and tell me they want a sequel, I'll do it. In fact, I'm starting to write it out now…


End file.
